


jazz

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, no really thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's on a date, Kevin's out, Cas is in the shower. Fluff ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jazz

There was soft jazz music playing on the record when Dean woke up, stumbling out of his bedroom in nothing but boxers, a grey shirt, and a robe. He rubbed his eyes, and went into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee, then looked around, not seeing anyone. Shrugging to himself, he took a sip of his coffee, then went to turn on the television; it was eleven o’clock and Price is Right was on.

He’d never admit how much he loved the show, but it was up there with pie and stationary mugs that made him feel at home. Last Christmas, Cas had given him a mug to call his own. It was a plain black one from Ikea, but Dean loved it more than anything, mainly because he’d never actually had a stationary mug and somehow it tasted kinda like Cas. He assumed that Castiel drank out of it at times and then washed it, but somehow it continued to taste like him. Muting the show, he went into the kitchen again, his robe becoming undone.

Downing the last of his coffee, Dean tied his robe back up (he didn’t know who was in the bunker or not, there was no time to go jacking off in the kitchen) and went to see if Sam and Kevin were still around. Going into the library, he saw a note on a sticky note, with a coffee stain on the edge.

_Kevin went to Starbucks. I’m out with Charlotte. Cas is in the shower._

_Bleach with half a gallon when you’re done, jerk._

_-Sam_

Smiling slightly, Dean went down to the bath house, knocking on the frame before glancing around, “Cas, you in here?”

“Huh?” Came Castiel’s voice from under the running water that Dean had heard when he approached the room.

“Nothin’,” Dean said, “Sam and Kevin are out for the day.”

“That’s fascinating,” Cas said, the snap of a shampoo bottle closing echoing throughout the bath house. Dean walked to the stall that Cas was in and leaned against the tiled separator between the two stalls.

“Is that strawberry?” Dean asked.

“What?” Cas moved the shower curtain and clutched it so Dean could only see his head and a slimmer of Castiel’s thigh. The shampoo- that Dean knew too well was strawberry scented, much like everything else in Cas’s life- was white and contrasted against Cas’s black hair.

“The shampoo. It’s strawberry, right? Not mine?”

“Dean, I don’t want to smell like sea salt and lemons. It’s how you smell. Why?”

“Just finish showering,” Cas laughed at Dean’s remark, and closed the shower curtain and washed the shampoo out.

“Are you… waiting for me?” Cas called out.

“Depends on what I’m waiting for,” Dean responded.

“Me to get out of the shower. We are not having sex, Dean.”

Jokingly, Dean groaned, “Well, guess I’ll just leave then…”

Cas moved the shower curtain again, just a bit, “You aren’t going to leave.”

“Nah, I’m not,” Dean said, sitting down on one of the bathtub’s rims, “I’m just gonna wait for you and then we’re going to drink hot chocolate and listen to the jazz music that you put on, then watch ‘The Price is Right’ while it’s muted.”

“Sounds like a date,” Cas said, washing up and then turning the shower off.

There was a moment of silence before Cas grabbed the towel blindly and wrapped it around his middle, stepping out. Shifting slightly, Dean’s mouth opened then closed, earning an eyeroll from Castiel as the fallen angel pulled his boxers on and let the towel fall to the floor. He pulled on a white t-shirt, and some simple jeans, hanging the towel up.

“Well, there’s music out in the foyer, and I’m gonna make hot chocolate,” Dean said, smiling up at Cas, standing.

“Be out in a second,” Cas said, squirting toothpaste onto a toothbrush, watching Dean leave through the mirror.

Humming along to the old jazz music that was coming from the record player, Dean began to make the hot chocolate, waiting for Cas to come. Cas came up behind the hunter, wrapping his arms around him. Continuing to hum, Dean placed small marshmallows into their mugs, then turned around, handing the mug to him, which he wrapped his hands around it, blew on it, taking a sip.

“Is it raining out?” Cas asked.

“Yep,” Dean said, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate.

“Sam and Kevin are out?”

“Of course,” Dean said, then started moving lightly side to side to the sound of the music.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked.

“C’mon, you’re older than probably the Earth, you’ve got to know how to dance, right, Cas?” Dean asked, setting his and Cas’s mugs on the countertop, and taking Cas’s right hand in his, his other going to the fallen angel’s hip, and moving the two of them side to side.

“And if I told you I couldn’t?”

“I’m teaching you, then,” Dean smiled down at Cas and kissed him softly, rotating slightly from one foot to the other. “It’s not very hard, see?” His hand moved to the base of Cas’s spine, and then rotating 180 degrees before kissing Cas again.

Smiling, Castiel’s surreal blue eyes met Dean’s green ones, his light and full of happiness, as he leaned up to kiss Dean again, but instead kissed Dean’s finger. Looking down in confusion, he squinted up at Dean.

“Dean?” He asked around Dean’s finger.

“Wait,” Dean said, then handed Cas his hot chocolate, “I need to get dressed for what we’re about to do.”

“What is that?…” Cas asked, suddenly not liking where this was going.

“Be right back, sweetheart,” Dean said, kissing Castiel’s cheek quickly and disappearing off to their room. He quickly grabbed his jeans, a fresh pair of boxers, and an old AC/DC shirt. Hanging the robe up and tossing the old shirt and old boxers into the hamper, he slid the new boxers ones on, did up his pants, and slid the shirt on; running a hand through his hair. He went back out and sneaked up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

Setting the hot chocolate down on the counter Castiel turned around, “What crazy idea do you have this time?”

“I don’t actually,” Dean said, straightening up. “I was hoping you did.”

“Well, I don’t.” Cas said,” Looking up at Dean.

“This is quite the conundrum, isn’t it?” Dean said, smiling and stooping to kiss Cas- but his lips collided with Cas’s finger. He looked confused. Cas handed him his hot chocolate.

“I’ve got an idea,” He said, “Drink and come find me.” He kissed Dean’s cheek and walked out of the room, changing the album on the record player. Dean came out of the kitchen and into the foyer, wrapping his arms around Cas, and rocking back and forth against him again.

“You’re so stupid,” Dean said, turning Cas around and taking his left hand in his right, and Dean’s left hand going to Castiel’s lower back, pulling him closer.

“So are you,” Cas said; breathless as the two started to slow dance as an old song that Dean recognized as Elvis.

“Cas?” Dean asked, “I know this song,” he said, rotating with Cas.

“And how is that a bad thing? Your music collection is all on cassette tapes.”

“Touche,” Dean said, kissing Cas softly, “Hey, Cas?”

“Mhm?” Cas responded from where he was resting against Dean’s chest.

“You wanna get married?”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“Minus the ring and stuff, yeah. I am. So, Castiel, will ya marry me?”

Smiling, Cas breathed against Dean’s lips, “Yes,” And kissed him.


End file.
